The New Me
by Konoha's missing nin
Summary: A girl from our world reborn into Naruto world after a car accident. A Nara, Shikamaru's twin sister to be more accurate. Follow her life in Naruto world and what she can change. - OC insert-
1. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto, only my OCs**

* * *

It was such a beautiful morning. I opened my eyes to be greeted with the beautiful morning light. I stepped out of bed, and put on my every day T-shirt that has my name carved on it, "Anne" and black jeans. I tied my long black hair into a pony tail. My best friend, Clara, and I decided to meet in front of a mall to buy the new Naruto episode DVD to watch together. Naruto is our all-time favorite anime, and we both share the same passion for it.

I walked to the mall, after 5 minutes of walking, I could see the mall on the opposite side, and there, I saw Clara waiting for me. I smiled and waved to her, and unsurprisingly, she waved back. It was a beautiful day, really, until I decided to cross the road too early. When I was crossing, I heard someone screaming, "Move out of the way!" I turned, and saw a car driving towards me, but it was too late. I stood there in shock, and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. I couldn't feel the pain until a second later. I felt the pain was surging through my whole body, and everything around me became blurry, and my body couldn't move at all. I could hear faint ambulance sirens around me. I could feel water on my face, which I could guess was Clara's tears. I smiled, 'at least I have a good friend'. After that, I felt darkness take over me for eternity.

.

.

.

.

I thought I was dead. Wait, why was I feeling pain? The pain was too much to bear so I did the only thing I could- I cried. The pain was increasing and increasing every single moment and I couldn't move my body and couldn't breathe. After a while of screaming, the pain visibly subsided, and i could move only a little. I opened my eyes and my vision was extremely blurry that I could make out so little things after a while. I was carried- wait, carried? Why was I carried? I was 15 years old! I cried loudly, begging to be put back down, but it seemed like the person didn't listen to me. I was then handed to a woman around her 30s. Her face showed pain but at the same time, affection. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes, and looked oddly familiar to me. A hand was then placed onto her shoulder. I looked up to see a man with blackish-blue hair tied up into a pineapple hair style. He looked so familiar, but where had I seen him? He was carrying another baby, which I guess was born before me, well, about minutes I guess, so the baby was my twin.

Okay, so let's get all this considered. I was killed by a car accident, and was being reborn into a world I didn't know, with different parents and a twin. Where had I seen my dad before? I couldn't place it, but he looked really familiar. Well, who cares? I was too sleepy to think of anything anyway.

After a week of staying in hell- I mean hospital, I was released. YAY! I am going to get to see my new home! On the way home, I could see that the surroundings were nothing like my previous world. People's style of clothing was different too, and wait- did I just see an old lady selling dango having… PINK HAIR? PINK? Out of all the colors she could dye her hair with, she used PINK? Okay, back to the point. The buildings were different too, and the people were really close to each other, always greeting each other. They were speaking in a language I didn't understand, I think it was Japanese. Yeah, haha, Naruto is also in Japanese, what a coincidence… I think.

My new house was pretty small, but looked really comfortable. It was very shadowy and shady. I looked up to see my mum smiling down at me. I couldn't understand every word, but after many hours of mentioning it, I could tell that my name is Shikanaomi, and my twin's name was Shikamaru.

.

.

.

SHIKAMARU!? You mean as in Nara Shikamaru? No wonder why my dad looked so familiar! He was Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad. I was Shikamaru's twin sister, and I was in Naruto world.

Okay…. That was a lot to take in. I was really proud of myself for not freaking out, yet. Okay, Anne, I mean Shikanaomi, deep breathes, you can do this. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out. Okay, so it is pretty cool. I can change a lot of things, like preventing Sasuke from leaving Konoha- if I can, or probably preventing Haku's death. I need to only stop things that wouldn't change the personality of Naruto. Wow, this is really hard, but it is okay I guess, since I have a lot of time to think about it, afterall if I am in Naruto world, anything is possible.

Well, good bye Anne Thompson.

Hello, Nara Shikanaomi.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**This is my first fanfiction.**

**Please review too!**


	2. The Kyuubi Attack

**Fumiyo: Thank you so much for reviewing :)**

**Hayate No Shinigami : Thank you so much for your advice and I will do my best to improve. And I have not read "Dreaming of Sunshine", so I do not know what the story is about. And also in some pictures, the picture of Shikaku shows that his hair is dark blue, so I decided to choose that color. Anyway, thank you for  
your review!**

**I do not own Naruto, only my OCs**

* * *

I was only weeks old, and I could actually babble. Yes, babble, not talk. Usually, babies of 3 months old can babble, but since I was only weeks old, and that I could actually sit and turn and babble. To be honest, it was quite irritating not to be able to speak properly, but I decided that it was best to learn and live with it. The first time I tried talking, which came out as a babbling, my parents were delighted. They were smiling like there was no tomorrow.

I was having a nap with Shikamaru, well, Shikamaru was having a nap while I was thinking of various random things. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion making both me and Shikamaru tumbled over. I felt fear rising up my throat, wondering what was happening, and my mind raced through all the possibilities of what could happened right then. Shikamaru started to cry loudly, and in milliseconds, my parents were in front of us, my mother picking up Shikamaru while my father picking me up.

They ran out of the house with the speed I didn't know the ninjas had to another building. After of what it seemed like seconds, we reached a big house and right there, a man in his thirties opened up the door, revealing his milky eyes with long brown hair. Wait- isn't that Hyuga Hizashi? As in Hyuga Neji's dad? Wow, what an honor. My parents gently put both me and Shikamaru into a crib and in a flash, the three of them left, leaving only us in the house. Wait, to think of it again, I was only months old, so today was October the 10th right? So, the only possibility was that the Kyubi attacking right now.

After a while of deep thought, I felt someone staring at me. I whipped my head, only to find a boy about a year older than me staring at me with his milky eyes, curiosity etched onto his face. Oh, that's Neji. I observed him. To be honest, he didn't look different at all, although his hair only reached his ears. He raised his hand, and put it on my head and suddenly lifted it up into the air like my head was dangerous. I stared blankly at him for a while, and then glared at him, silently challenging him. Why in this world did he touch my head? I was like 16 years old, oh wait- he was only one years old. Right. Well, he didn't seem to really care about the glaring, since he turned to look at Shikamaru, ignoring me completely. I mentally twitched, 'What is wrong with this guy?'

I tried to stand, but noooooooooooooooooooooo, I can't, and my body was not ready for standing, yet. How could I see what was going on outside? Heh, who cares? Wait... why did my parents drop me off in Hyuga compound, but no Akimichi or Yamanaka clan? Hmm…. Let's see, it might be because Hizashi and my mum were extremely close to each other, and probably that the Hyuga clan is close to the Nara clan, or something like that.

Being in a body of only weeks old was not very nice to say. I couldn't even play with toys and stuff since my body was not capable of moving my limbs. I lay in the crib, and took a nap. After of what it seemed like 6 hours, my parents were back. They looked worn and exhausted, but I could tell that they were happy that they were alive. Once they looked at both me and Shikamaru, their faces lighted up a tad, but it was obvious that they were still sorry and sad about one of the greatest people's death- the Yondaime's. I was really sorry about his death too; after all, he sacrificed his life for the village instead of choosing to stay with his son. Well, it was his choice, and it was the right thing to do.

I could see that my parents were pretty surprised that I didn't cry at all since the attack. After all, I want to show my parents that I will become a strong kunoichi and I will make them proud. I had been given a second chance, and I will make a full use of it.

* * *

**Thank you :)**

**I am so sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Baby life

**Thank you LievGavin, Magician, Guest, NameBoundriesSuk, Guest, and Fumiyo for reviewing my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_-Time Skip-_

I was six months, and everything was going extremely well. My mum was teaching me reading me a book that I rarely understand since it was in Japanese. As for my dad, he was out talking to his forever best friends- Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Chouza- the Ino-Shika-Chou trio. After about 1 hour, I was so bored. But hey, guess what? I could crawl when I was 4 months old, which was 2 months ago.

_-Flashback: Two months ago-_

I was at home outside my crib. My dad was somewhere in Konoha, while my mum took the shift of taking care of both me and Shikamaru. She placed me outside the crib for me to survey around the room a little. Still, it was very boring. My mum was reading a book on how to take care babies, though I think she should read books like 'How to Take Care Your Genius Baby' or something. What? NO! I am not bragging. No, I am serious, considering that I babbled when I was only weeks old, I am kind of a genius. Kind of.

Back to the story, nothing was interesting, not until I noticed an extremely large scroll. My eyes visibly widened. Wow! I had never seen a scroll in my life, well, my life and my past life. The scroll in my house looked really old and ancient, like it had been passed on for generations and generations, which I thought was about the techniques of the Nara clan, but I wasn't sure. My curiosity increased every second passing by, and before I knew it, my body started moving towards the scroll instinctively, with me crawling in an ever so slowly motion, but before I could touch the scroll, however, I was hauled up into the air by my mother whom was saying (shouting/screaming) words of happiness. I crawled! Finally, after months of waiting, I could crawl! Now I can move freely. God, you'd never know how painful and suffering it was not being able to move at all. I was sooooo happy that I couldn't be happier for the past four months. That was just heavenly. My mum's loud shouts of happiness finally woke Shikamaru up. Although Shikamaru didn't know why we were happy, he was spitting bubbles and clapping his hands clumsily with a huge grin on his face.

_-End of flashback-_

After 10 minutes of story reading, Shikamaru was already taking a nap, again. Shikamaru was like when he was older, always taking naps. My dad was home, just in time for dinner. Mum was feeding me, but I refused to eat it. Hey, don't get me wrong, I love the food here, I was just not hungry, I was hoping to eat Ichiraku ramen. Since my mother decided that it was best for her to wait a while and then to food me again, a word slipped through my mouth. "Kaa-san", which sounded like "khaa-sa". Everyone froze, well, except Shikamaru who was playing with his food. Mum's face turned from shock to immense happiness. She totally forgot about the dinner, and was then totally focused in hugging me to death. My father's face was a mixture of shock, happiness, and curiosity. My father chuckled as my mum was too busy dancing, saying, "Seems like the Nara clan has one more prodigy, I can't believe she could talk, she's only 6 months old!" I grinned like an idiot; I improved a lot since the past six months.

After saying the word kaa-san, I gained confidence. Somehow, I became addicted to speaking, and I couldn't stop it. After a while, I learnt to say "Tou-san" or father, although I couldn't speak in full sentences yet, I think I did a pretty good job for speaking about 3 words in a sentence, for a six month baby. Pride was obvious in my father's eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

** I know that this chapter is a bit boring but the next one will be better!**

**Next time will be about Shikanaomi discovery of chakra**

**please review!**


	4. My training with dad

**Thank you LievGavin and Guest for reviewing my story and I apologize for any mistake I made**

**Please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

-Time Skip-

Shikamaru and I were then 3 years old. Despite our age, we were inseparable. Shikamaru was extremely overprotective of me. Because of my mother's constant teaching of kanji and reading stories, I was able to read almost every book in the library. I became extremely interested in the history of Konoha, especially about the Senju clan, so whenever I was free, I would choose to go to the library. But most of the time, Shikamaru would always accompanied with me. So most of the time, the two places that both Shikamaru and I would likely be were the library and the cloud watching spot. To be honest, I loved watching the clouds. Watching them was relaxing and calming, making me envy them. Seriously, those clouds were so free and could go wherever they wanted to. That was so troublesome.

.

.

What? Don't blame me. Blame the Nara blood in my body that caused me to be so lazy. Man, I shouldn't keep up that habit, it would be too troublesome. Anyway, when I would go to the library with Shikamaru, I would read about the jutsus such as the Katon technique or the Futon technique. Man, I couldn't wait until I could use chakra; I really wondered what type of chakra I would have.

Today, dad promised both me and Shikamaru that he would train the both of us, seeing that both of us were old enough to take extremely, extremely basic ninja training. Even if it was basic, I couldn't help but grinned. I was going to be a ninja, which was so awesome.

Just as soon as dad got home, as troublesome as it sounded, both Shikamaru and I quickly ran to him, and dragged him to the training ground, and from the corner of my eye, I could see that my father was proud that both of us were so eager to train.

He started the lesson as soon as we reached the training ground, "First, we will start with Taijutsu, a basic training any ninja must have." I was taken aback by that; I had rarely seen the Nara use Taijutsu. "To learn this, I want you two to attack me with all you got, Shikamaru, you will go first." Without a second thought, Shikamaru charged dad with full force, aiming kicks and punches, if that was what you call what a three year old was doing, but to say, it was impressive for him to be able to have such great Taijutsu for a three year old. After dodging Shikamaru's attacks, dad suddenly attacked Shikamaru, kicking him with only a little effort which sent Shikamaru flying to the nearby tree.

"Shikanaomi, it's your turn now." Like Shikamaru, I didn't think twice, I charged him with a series of kicks and punches, one nearly hitting his head. He tried to kick me, but I dodged left just in time. He tried punching me again, but I followed my instincts, I used my left arm to block it, and meanwhile using my right leg to kick him in the process. He blocked it, but was kicked into the stomach with my right foot. My dad looked slightly shocked, but composed himself rather quickly. He charged me with his half speed, which was rather quick, aiming a punch at me. For a second I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I felt large amount of energy surging throughout my body, running around begging to be used. I gathered the energy into my fist and hit it in a full force into my dad's stomach.

My dad immediately fell onto the floor, clutching his stomach. Both Shikamaru and I quickly rushed to his side. I was panicking, 'What did I do? Did I hurt dad? ' My dad's face turned from shock and pain into happiness and pride. He turned to me, "Congratulations Shikanaomi, you are now able to use chakra." And I could hear him mumble under his breath, "At a very young age." Suddenly, I thought about Shikamaru. What if he felt jealous? What will happen to our sibling relationship? I turned to him and saw him smiling with no trace of jealousy. I smiled; at least I had a good twin.

Dad broke the silence, "Okay, I think this is all for today, but tomorrow will be a lot harder. Today is just a warm up to test you guys. Oh by the way, for Taijutsu training, no chakra is allowed." I pouted, oh man, where would the fun be if I couldn't use chakra? But I let it slide.

But hey, I could train during my free time, but I need a sparring partner. I turned to Shikamaru and was about to ask him whether he could be my sparring partner when he said, "Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I can be your sparring partner?"

"How did you-"

"Twin instinct."

"Oh…"

That explained all. Wait that would be so cool, I mean, if we were in the middle of the battle, both of us would know what to do since we had that 'Twin instinct'. Awesome, we would know what to do without uttering a word.

I would get stronger, and would do anything to protect those important to me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and pretty please review!**


	5. My friendship and my crazy teacher

**Thank you siri, Tsukiyo69 and everyone for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto, it would be called Shikamaru.**

* * *

Whenever my mum was free, she would take both Shikamaru and I to the Hyuga Compound to see Hizashi and Neji Hyuga. I soon found out that since the Academy, my mother and Hizashi Hyuga had always been best friends, always watching each other's backs. They hadn't talked to each other for a long time for at least 2 years. The second time she took Shikamaru and me to the Hyuga compound after the Kyubi attack was when we were about 2 years old.

_-Flashback-_

_ Shikamaru and I were two years old, both now able to walk; well I was able to walk properly while Shikamaru was able to walk and to stumble at the same time. My mother was walking to my left, while Shikamaru was walking on my right, holding my hand. _

_ After only a while of walking, we reached to Hizashi's house. We knocked on the door, and the same Hizashi opened the door, revealing a 3 year old Neji beside him. Despite his age, his hair was extremely long, and wow, it looked silky too! We entered the house, and mum went to the kitchen to talk to Hizashi, leaving both Shikamaru and I with Neji. Neji wasn't as cold as he was after his dad died; instead, he was an extremely nice kid. He warmly smiled at us, and led us to his room._

_ After a while of awkward silence, he opened up to us. He started talking about many things, for example about how he could use Byakugan, how cool his dad was, etc. He even let me braid his hair. Shikamaru and I talked about our father, and about the books that we had read in the library, and in no time, the three of us were best friends. Neji was a kind hearted person, imaginative and cool. After an hour of talking, Shikamaru and I refused to leave, and Neji was begging his dad to let us stay, so my mum had to literally drag us out._

_-End Flashback-_

So, after that time, we visited Neji bi-weekly. All of us would find something fun to do, like going to parks to play ninja, or reading books together. Now, the three of us were inseparable.

Sometimes, like once a month, dad would take Shikamaru and me to the Akimichi clan and the Yamanaka clan, or a restaurant where the all three meet, and right there, both of us would meet Chouji and Ino. Ino was an outgoing person, confident and awesome. She was just plain awesome, well except the fact that she was bossy, and that was why it was so troublesome. Whenever she disagreed with something, she had to win that argument. Chouji was pretty quiet and shy but would open up if we knew him better. Shikamaru was closer to Chouji and I was closer to Ino. Still, Neji was my number one best friend.

Today, my mum decided to rest at home, while dad went on a mission and would come back in the afternoon. Shikamaru and I decided to play Shogi. To be honest, it was really simple, just protect the King. When I saw the game, my mind raced through all the possibilities of ways to win. Amazingly, Shikamaru followed exactly one of the ways, so to make it short and simple, I won within minutes.

My mother trusted the village with all her heart. She believed that the village was totally safe, and would let me and Shikamaru wander around the village without her supervision- strange. Since Shikamaru was taking an afternoon nap, I decided to go train by myself. I quietly walked out of the house, and raced to the nearest ninja store, and it was just plain wow. It was extremely big, with all sorts of ninja equipment that any ninja would need. I turned to face with weights, which just reminded me of Rock Lee's ones. I grinned. I could use some work on Taijutsu. I immediately dug into my pockets to get the money that I 'borrowed without asking' from my mum. After I got it, I immediately tied it around my legs and started running around the village, as troublesome as it sounded.

After running for hours and hours, I was extremely exhausted. I felt like I was floating, and that my body had no weight at all. I lay down under a tree, and closed my eyes. Man, that was so troublesome, why couldn't I be a cloud without anything to worry or burden about? Without any training to do and learning? What a drag.

After a while of peace, I was jolted awake by the loud noise.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL YOUNG CHILD! RUNNING AROUND THE VILLAGE AND TRAINING FOR HOURS, YOU SURE ARE THE MOST YOUTHFUL KID I HAD EVER KNOWN!"

Okay, everyone should know who that is. Yes, yes, the oh-so-troublesome Maito Gai.

"THE WILL OF FIRE SHALL BE PASSED ON THROUGH YOUR BLOOD! SAY, DO YOU WISH TO BE MY STUDENT? I SHALL MAKE YOU THE BEST WITH TAIJUTSU!"

That wasn't a bad proposal. After all, I could use some help in Taijutsu. I know, even if it was troublesome, how could I refuse from a person with the best taijutsu in Konoha?

"Yes, Gai-sensei, I'd be honored to be your student."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**pretty pretty please review**


	6. My training and new sensei

**Thank you Hayate no Shinigami and everyone for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The training with Gai-sensei was just plain hell, literally living hell. Every day, I needed to wake up at 6:00 a.m., get ready by 7. I had to meet with Gai-sensei in the park near my house, and then he would give me assignments.

Usually, the first thing that we would do was to run around Konoha seven times, and then we would take 5 minutes break. After that, I would have to add 5 kg to my weights, and then to run around the park 50 times. Then, I had to do 20 push-ups, 30 sit-ups. After that, Gai-sensei would spar with me. He taught me Taijutsu, like how to kick properly, where to kick, knowing where the enemy will kick you and how to defend; I would always end up being beaten up. Don't you think that it was a little too harsh for a 3 year old? Well, that was my routine. It usually took up until noon, and then, because I was extremely exhausted, Gai-sensei had to carry me home. But even if the training was troublesome, it was extremely helpful. Only after three months of training, I actually felt that my speed had improved tremendously, and could be compared to half of Lee's real speed. After that, I would take a nap from noon to 1 p.m. My mum would then cook Shikamaru and I lunch.

Today was the same. I quickly got out of bed, and put on my training clothes, which was a mesh shirt under a white T-shirt with the Nara symbol on it. My black pants that reached my knees, with a hip pouch and shuriken holster. I then tied my non-spiky shoulder-length brown hair into a ponytail. I hugged the still sleepy Shikamaru before rushing out of the house with an apple in my hands. When I reached the park, Gai-sensei was already there.

"SO FINALLY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT DECIDED TO ARRIVE EARLY TODAY! SUCH YOUTHFULNESS IN YOU! MAY THE YOUTHFULNESS RUN IN OUR VEINS! WE SHALL BEGIN OUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING! NAOMI-CHAN, TODAY, YOU WILL ADD 10 KG TO YOUR WEIGHTS AND THEN YOU WILL RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE FOR 5 TIMES."

I sighed. I was pretty sure that at least 20 people were woken up by his voice. I think I really need medicine to alleviate my headache. I followed his orders, added 10 kg to my already 5 kg weights. I could stand up a little, but my legs were still wobbling. I looked up to see Gai-sensei already running. I ran as fast as possible to catch up with him. It was okay to run around the village 5 times and all, but it was so not okay when you have someone beside you shouting the word youth in every sentence all the time. After the running, I was heavily panting, and my legs refused to stand, while Gai-sensei was doing his nice Gai pose.

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY GOOD NAOMI-CHAN! YOU HAVE IMPROVED TREMENDOUSLY. SUCH YOUTHFUL STUDENT I HAVE! NOW, WE WILL SPAR AGAINST EACH OTHER. YOU CAN TAKE OFF YOUR WEIGHTS."

I took off my weights, and I actually felt as light as a feather. I took my fighting stance, and charged him with half my speed. I aimed a kick at his head, in which he easily blocked, and he tried punching my stomach but failed since I jumped into the air and before I knew it, I was behind Gai-sensei, kicking him, making him stumble backwards. He composed himself quickly, kicking my leg, making me fall, and then he aimed a kick at my stomach. I rolled to my left, and used my right leg to swipe his legs from under, making him fall. I kicked his stomach, making sure that he wouldn't stand up for a longer time, and then I swiftly took a kunai out of my pouch and put it near his throat. Gai sensei smiled, "My, my, you have improved." I grinned. Well, it was obvious that Gai-sensei was holding back. He continued, "I didn't teach you speed for nothing. Speed is one of the most important things for ninjas, and you have excelled at it, your speed could be compared to a newly-ranked jounin. Congrats."

I blinked my eyes. Newly ranked jounin? Seriously? Wow. My training had finally paid off. It was noon now, Gai-sensei decided to go home first. I went to a training ground to train some more, I need to practice on my speed. Wait, if today was December 20th, Hinata's third birthday will be on next week, then Neji would get his curse seal, if so his father was going to die soon. I couldn't let that happen. Neji deserved better.

When I reached my training ground, I put an extra 5 kg to my 15 kg weights and started running as fast as I can. I stopped running after a while, I took off all my weights, and started running like a free bird around the training ground. Man, I think I ran so fast that the leaves rose from the ground. It was so awesome.

"You are a pretty fast one, kid."

I stopped running to see a boy around 12 years old looking at me. He had dark unkempt hair and onyx eyes; definitely an Uchiha. Wait, wasn't that…

"Uchiha Shisui of the Body Flicker?" Shoot. That slipped from my mouth

Shisui narrowed his eyes at me, before grinning.

"I like that name. I just perfected my body flicker jutsu. How did you know?"

"Err…" Think of something quick! "You're famous, really, aren't you like a prodigy?"

"Hmm… yeah. You know what? Show me your real speed."

I had no idea why I was following his orders, but I just did it. I ran the fastest I could, so fast that normal eyes couldn't see me running. After one round around the training ground, I stopped. I turned to look into the Uchiha's eyes.

"Wow, you weren't even panting. You're good. You know what? You remind me of my cousin." Definitely Sasuke. "You have great potential, how about me teaching you the Body Flicker Technique. I definitely have to pass that technique on to someone sooner or later anyway. The sooner, the better."

I grinned like an idiot, again. Awesome, I had 2 awesome sensei.

"I will master the body flicker technique. Believe it!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**please review**


	7. Body Flicker Technique

**Thank you everyone for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The body flicker technique was extremely hard. This was only my second day of training the technique, and I was extremely exhausted. To be able to use the body flicker technique, I needed to be able to maintain and control the amount of my chakra in my body. So first of all, Shisui taught me how to control the amount of chakra. He put a leaf in my hand, and said, "Apply an amount of chakra into your hand, enough for the leaf to be cut into half, but not too much for it to be torn into pieces, or too little for only a small cut. I want a perfect half. To be able to do this, you need a perfect amount of chakra, by estimating how much of it is needed, this way, when you use the body flicker technique, you will be able to estimate the amount of chakra needed for moving to the other short distanced place, and the amount of chakra depends on the distance between the two places and the elevation between the you and the destination."

Even after two days, I was still trying to find the perfect amount of chakra to slice the leaf into half. It was always either too much or too little. But no worries, I could actually catch on to the pattern a little. The reason for me applying too much chakra was because I was too focused to the leaf, but not to the chakra all around my body, and because of this, my chakra became overflowed in the hand. The reason for the chakra being too little was because I didn't put too much chakra, too focused of the chakras around my body. It was easier said than done. It might seem easy, but it was extremely hard to control it in a perfect amount of chakra.

I closed my eyes once more, finding my chakra. I could finally feel them moving in a pattern all around my body, the energy of perfect amount throughout the whole body, steadily moving. I focused my mind on the chakra in my body, and started to focus on my hand. I could feel my chakra slowly moving to my hand, and in an instant, I let the chakra in my hand out to the leaf. I opened my eyes slowly, to see the leaf sliced into perfect halves. I grinned. Ha, finally got it! But before I decided to do victory dance, I decided to do it once more, just to be sure. I closed my eyes, doing the same process in a faster motion. YES! I got it! Perfect halves again! I looked up to see Shisui-sensei looking at me, pride evident in his eyes, and I could have sworn I heard him muttered, "Prodigies these days…." He disappeared from his spot in an instant, and reappeared behind me, making me jumped. He ruffled my hair, saying, "Now to the interesting part of the training." The evil glint in his eyes told me that it was not the interesting part, but more of the interestingly exhausting part of training.

He threw a kunai from his pouch to the ground, about 7 meters away from me. He said, "Try body flicking to the kunai." I looked from where I was to the kunai, and estimated the amount of chakra. I needed to put a lot of chakra to flick there. I put 20% of my chakra to my body, and body flicked. I, however, failed miserably, only moving 2 meters. I tried again, applying 70% of my chakra, arriving along the line of the kunai. Yes, along the line, not beside the kunai. That time, I focused my chakra around my body, and concentrated. I closed out everything, only seeing the kunai up ahead. I closed my eyes, and the next second I knew, I was beside the kunai. The smile I wore could split my whole face. I realized that using the body flicker technique takes up a lot of chakra, especially of the people who were not used to it. Due to chakra exhaustion, I plopped down onto the ground and laid there. Shisui-sensei appeared, grinning at me, "You got it, and you just have to practice a lot more to be able to excel at it. I expect you to teach that jutsu to others like how I taught to you."

Shisui-sensei went home after that, while I remained rested on the training floor for a while. 5 more days until Neji's father's death. I had to perfect this technique before that. I stood up shakily, and walked home.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I took off my shoes and arranged them. Shikamaru immediately ran to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. As soon as he let go, he saw my bruises from my training, and immediately ran to his room, got some bandages and clumsily wrapped my wounds, saying in a motherly tone, "You shouldn't overwork yourself, or I will make sure you stay in your bed for the rest of the day!" I smiled. That was just too cute. After 3 hours, 5 p.m., my body was well rested, and it was itching to practice and train. I decided that I need to try to perfect my chakra control, by tree walking. I walked out to my family training ground, and gathered my chakra to my foot, and as soon as I ran up the tree, my foot deepened into the trunk, making me lose balance, therefore causing me fell head first. That left my small footprint on the trunk. Too much chakra applied. I tried again, like the body flicker technique, I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the chakra in my body, moving them slowly to my feet and I made sure that it was stable. After that, I ran up the tree with my incredible speed. I opened my eyes, to see myself on top of the branch. Oh yeah… I could climb a tree without my hands when I was _3 years old;_ take that, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke!

After a while of practicing, mum called me to eat dinner. The four of us ate dinner in peaceful silence, until dad decided to break it. "Tomorrow, I will teach you two how to use your weapons properly, okay?" Shoot. I didn't realize I didn't know how to use the weapons yet. I mentally slapped my head, how could I forget about that? I had my shuriken holster, yet I did not know how to throw them. Meh, who cares? Dad would teach me tomorrow anyway.

I turned to Shikamaru and I could see him grumbling about less nap time for him or along those lines, but as his twin, I could see that he was really excited about the training, although he didn't show it.

One step closer to accomplishing my plan.

* * *

**thank you for reading**

**I beg you to review!**

**Thanks :)**


	8. Mission number 1- accomplished

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate the comments! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I spent the remaining 5 days trying to perfect the Body Flicker Technique. I wouldn't say I perfected it, but I actually had done a pretty good job. I could be a few centimeters off the target, but it was still fine. After practicing until afternoon, I went home to have our family training.

Just as soon as I went home, dad started our training. He said, "One of the most important things is genjutsu. You need to be able to deflect it and as well as create one. Shikanaomi, since you are able to use chakra, you need to be able to at least get out of genjutsu." After that, dad raised a hand to make a seal. Things around me started to get blurry and then turned black. In the middle of nowhere, appeared a light which started to bet brighter and brighter. There were screams everywhere. Screams of agony, scream of pain. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I cried and cried, begging the screams to go away. After of what seemed like hours, things went back to normal. My cries subsided but my sobs could still be heard. Shikamaru went from his spot to hug me, trying to soothe me down. Dad frowned, possibly wondering why I couldn't escape a simple genjutsu. He said, "It's okay, let's try again."

He made the same seal. My world faded to darkness and I could hear the same screams over and over again. I tried focusing my chakra there but nothing happened. I tried again with the same result. I couldn't help but cry again, the screams were too much to bear, those pain and anger filled my ears, my body was numb and I couldn't do anything.

Dad decided that it was best to undo the jutsu. He said, "I don't understand why you couldn't do it, considering that you were able to use chakra months ago, and that you have perfect chakra control, you should be able to undo the genjutsu." He seemed a little disappointed. If I couldn't be good in the genjutsu area, at least I could still try to be average or good in other areas. I needed to perfect the taijutsu, at least I could be extremely good in one area.

I lay down on the training ground. My mind wandered to different people, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji… NEJI? Oh no, I totally forgot! Today was the day that Neji's father was going to die! I quickly jumped up and ran upstairs to my room and put on my ninja clothes and the other accessories.

I took off my weights and raced off to the Hyuuga compound. With my speed, I reached there within a few minutes, using my Body Flicker Technique would take up too much of my chakra. Being to Neji's house many times, I remembered the exact direction to go to despite the gigantic area of the compound. Hinata's house was pretty close to Neji's house, only a few miles away.

When I reached his house, I was there in time to see the Kumogakure's ambassador carrying the unconscious Hinata fighting Hyuga Hizashi. Just as Hizashi was about to use the Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-four Palms of Hand, I used the Body Flicker Technique to get to the ambassador's side in an instant. I kicked him in his stomach, sending him out of the way. Upon the process, I took Hinata out of his arms. After that, I quickly moved away, so that I couldn't get hit by Hizashi's attack. I quickly placed Hinata under a tree and ran back home. I didn't want to be questioned by Hizashi or anyone else for that matter as that would lead to unwanted consequences.

As soon as I reached home, I quickly went to bed as using the body flicker technique used up a lot of chakra, making me extremely exhausted. Just as I was about to open the door, I halted my steps as I sensed another chakra behind me. I turned around to see my dad leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. The air around him was so tensed that I involuntarily took a step back.

"Where had you been?"

I knew I couldn't lie to him that I went for a walk; after all, it was 10 p.m., if I had to lie, I had to think of an extremely convincing one since he was a genius.

"I went to Neji's house."

"What for?"

"Neji is my number one best friend, and I had known him for years. I couldn't sleep because I had an extremely bad feeling in my guts, and the first thing I thought of was Neji. I couldn't help it anymore, so I went to his house to check it out. But, it didn't turn out to be exactly Neji, it was Hinata and Hizashi. Hizashi was having a fight with a Kumogakure ambassador."

With this, my dad's eyes widened, piecing everything together.

"Did the ambassador get killed?" he asked in panic.

"No, I managed to get there in time, so no worries dad."

He nodded, not asking anymore questions, already knowing how I did it. Before he walked away, he ruffled my hair, saying, "Good job, kiddo."

I grinned as I went into my room, to see Shikamaru on my bed looking around frantically, and as soon as his eyes landed on me, relief washed over his face. He ran with all his might and gave me a crushing hug. He began sobbing, tears sliding down his face to my shirt, "I was so worried. I got this weird feeling so I came to your room but to see no one. I thought you were gone!" After that, he wailed and wailed. I spent 20 minutes to calm him down, telling him that I would always be with him over and over again, until he fell asleep.

After that, I fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

One mission accomplished.

* * *

**Thank you :)**

**Pretty pretty please review**


	9. My Chakra Affinity

**Thank you so much for reviewing! They mean a lot to me.**

**I apologize for not updating sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Time passed, and I was five years old. I trained hard every single day, adding 1 kg to my weights every single month; my weights were then about 30 kg, more than my current weight, and that all my training had paid off. My speed was extremely incredible, my speed being faster than any ordinary jounin, almost as fast as Gai sensei and as Gai sensei had phrased it, "My youthful prodigy of speed". Still, my genjutsu was still as bad as ever, but after a while, I could only break an extremely basic genjutsu, anything above that would be too much.

I had to say, as years pass by, I was getting more of the Nara trait. That meant being not only a bit smarter, but also a lot lazier. I had to go through extremely troublesome training which I had explained. After a while of taking a nap with Shikamaru, I went up to dad and said, "Dad, I want to know what my chakra affinity is."

"Sure thing, my little shadow." I pouted at the nickname but nonetheless said nothing.

He took out the chakra testing paper and explained what it was. I then took the paper, and concentrated my chakra into the paper. The paper started to tear in half and started to wrinkle. Dad smiled, "Lightning and wind, huh? That's nice. "

"Troublesome." I said, but internally, I smiled. I had always wanted wind as my chakra nature.

Dad chuckled, "That's my girl."

I walked to the library with Shikamaru. Shikamaru still wasn't able to use chakra yet, but he was still happy for me. I went over the books, for many minutes, finding a suitable jutsu for me. Nothing caught my eye, not until I saw that "Fuuton: Setsudan ken" (Wind technique: Cutting sword). It was a simple technique, about C rank. This technique allowed the people to be able to slice anything within a short distance. When this technique is used, the aim had to be precise, and not only that, the user could determine which way the technique would go, with the maximum of two places at the same time. It could cause severe damage to the body, or possibly death. Basically, it is like the wind acting like the sword, sharp and precise, slicing through the body.

I sighed. One is better than none. I quickly took down notes, and then walked lazily to the training ground. Shikamaru half falling asleep following me. When we reached the training ground, Shikamaru went to lie under a tree, while I stood in the middle of the training ground. I concentrated my chakra to my fingertips and spread them equally. I immediately pushed the chakra out of the fingertips. Nothing happened. I sighed, again. What was my mistake? I did exactly what the book had said.

I tried again, concentrating a lot more of my chakra onto my fingertips, spreading them evenly, and then let go of them in one burst. Still, nothing happened. I continued training like that for 3 hours straight, and that was when I succeeded doing my technique. The chakra slowly dispersed from my finger, and then in a sudden, it quickly gathered together and suddenly shot forward to the goal. It missed by a couple of centimeters, but it was pretty good. I panted a lot. This technique used up a lot of chakra. I tried to do it again, but was still off the target. I wanted to try the third time, but my body gave in. I collapsed onto the ground, panting hard. Shikamaru quickly rushed to my side, bombarding me with questions. I couldn't focus on anything, and suddenly the world seemed blurry, and then darkness took over me.

* * *

I woke up to find a familiar room. My room to be exact. My muscles were sore and I could move a little. It was 6 p.m., so my family had to be eating dinner right now. I shakily stood up from my bed and walked down the stairs. When I was in the kitchen, I was greeted by a bone crushing hug or Shikamaru and concern gazes from my parents. My mum started telling me in a close to yelling way not to overwork or train in that matter. My dad muttered the word "troublesome" under his breath but continued eating, sparring me concerned looks every few moments.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence, "how did I get here?"

"I was crying for help," Shikamaru said proudly, "It wasn't long until a guy about 10 years old decided to help me and carry you. I mean, he was so cool! He was so young yet he could carry you with your weights!" Right. Totally forgot about that, poor boy, I felt sorry for him for carrying me with my weights. I meant I needed to be like 55 kg or something.

"What is his name?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Uchiha Itachi." I immediately froze. Itachi? Of couse he could carry me, he was a prodigy!

"I suggest you go to to him tomorrow to thank him, and I cooked some onigiri for him too." Mum suggested. Oh boy. No matter how much I wanted to save that boy from the entire burden, I couldn't. If I interfere, this would raise questions. How could I stop the massacre? Talking to him in a civil manner? No. He loved his brother too much to risk any chances, and if he were to tell the Hokage, I would be dead. What I could do was to stand back and watch. I know, it is bad, but it would be for the best. Even if Itachi didn't do the massacre, there would start the fourth Shinobi world war, the Uchiha against Konoha, suffering with more loss of lives.

I sighed. This was way too troublesome. I need to save other innocent lives too, but in this case, I couldn't save the Uchiha's. At least, I could try saving Itachi's life in the future, but in this place, anything was possible.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

**Please review! I need them!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. My visit to the great Uchiha Itachi

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**I am so sorry for the slow update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**On to the story.**

* * *

I yawned as I got out of my bed, put on my weights and ninja clothes, tied my brown hair into a bun, brushed the bangs on the sides of my head and then went downstairs. Shikamaru was already at the kitchen table, and mum packing up the bento.

"I am going out to train!" I shouted, but before I could exit the door,

"No, Shikanaomi, you are going to give Itachi-san onigiri. Shikamaru, you will accompany her there." Mum said sternly.

"Hai, hai" we said at the same time, and muttered, "Troublesome women."

"I HEARD THAT!" And after that, Shikamaru and I dashed out of the door.

Finding the Uchiha Compound was really easy; after all, it was one of the biggest clans in Konoha, but finding Itachi's house was the problem. We slowly walked into the compound, and most of the people ignored us. Everything there was an absolute beauty. The houses were made of wood with beautiful decorations. Sakura trees could also be seen in the garden of many houses. It was extremely relaxing. Before I knew it, I bumped into something really hard. I looked up to see an Uchiha lady. I took a moment to register and before she could walk away, I asked, "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you have any idea where Uchiha Itachi's house is?"

The young lady smiled, "Of course, let me take you there."

Shikamaru and I high-fived and followed the young lady. Within five minutes, we reached the house. The young lady opened the door and went inside. Shikamaru immediately asked, "Wait, we can go in without permission?"

The lady kindly smiled at us and called from outside the house, "Ita-chan! Someone's here to see you!"

"Hai!"

I mentally face palmed. Of course she knew where Itachi's house was. She was his mum! Suddenly, Itachi came out of nowhere. He looked extremely young, and his hair wasn't as long and not tied into a pony tail yet, and just as soon as he saw us, recognition flashed through his eyes. I awkwardly handed him the bag, with me outside the house and him inside. His lip twitched up a little bit, and said,

"You may come in if you would like to."

Before I could protest, Shikamaru rushed into the house. I sighed, and lazily followed him, but not before muttering a "troublesome". Itachi led us to the family's training ground which was in the house garden. Apparently, his dad was in the clan's meeting and his mum was now cooking food. The young Sasuke was practicing throwing shuriken, which Shikamaru and I had learnt years ago. He turned to us and smiled. He seemed nice when he was young.

"What are the losers doing here, nii san?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Both Shikamaru's and my mouths hung open. So much for being nice, Sasuke. Itachi immediately frowned and scolded Sasuke, "You shouldn't say that to the guests, otuoto. That is not nice."

Sasuke let out a 'Hmmph' and went back to training, but it was apparent that he was still smiling. Itachi sat down next to Shikamaru and me. He looked directly at me, and said, "You must be Nara Shikanaomi." My eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"I know it from-" Before he could finish his sentence, a very familiar voice interrupted.

"Hello Ita-chan and Sasu-chan. I've come a long way to visit you two! Do you know how much I've missed you? Oh, Shikanaomi and Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

Yep. He knew it from Shisui-sensei.

"Shisui, your house is just right beside ours and you just visited us the day before." Itachi deadpanned. The four of us turned to see Shisui-sensei leaning on the doorframe, grinning. Before I could answer the question, he ignored me and walked straight to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasu-chan. How's your training? Do you think you can be the rookie of the year?"

Sasuke confidently smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course Shisui-nii, especially when Itachi-nii is training me!"

Shisui-sensei, please stop boosting his already high ego.

Out of nowhere, Shisui sensei said, "You know, Sasuke. Like Ita-chan, I am also training a student."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Really? She must've been really bad since you're teaching her."

Itachi smirked while Shisui was frozen in shock and I was restraining myself from killing a certain person. Shikamaru was already fast asleep, finding the whole conversation really boring.

Shisui-sensei composed himself, and said, "Well, Sasuke, she is right beside Ita-chan."

Sasuke turned to me and looked really surprised, "You? You look too small to be a ninja!"

"Troublesome."

"Now, now," Shisui said, "this comes to an important part. I want you two to spar against each other. Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu all allowed, including weapons."

I highly doubt that Sasuke learnt to create genjutsu yet. I learnt how to throw weapons a long time ago with dad, so it wouldn't be much of a problem. This was getting interesting. I grinned as I stood up and walked to take my stance. Itachi looked interested but nonetheless said nothing, Shisui-sensei grinned, and whispered to Itachi, "Now we can see who's a better teacher."

He turned to us and shouted, "START!"

Sasuke wasted no time running towards me with an extremely slow speed- genin's speed, I guess. I took out my kunai and threw it to beside his head to distract him, which worked. Sasuke slowed down a little to look behind to see the kunai, even if it was for 1 second, it meant a lot. I ran behind him, still with my weights on, and kicked him square in the back. Sasuke composed himself quickly, quickly stood up and took out a kunai and threw it at my head. Itachi looked like he wanted to interfere, but no need to say, I was able to dodge the kunai easily. Before Sasuke could make one more move, I use body flicker technique to be beside him and pushed him to the ground, holding the kunai to his neck. That was just too easy. I didn't even put a lot of effort into fighting him.

Because of everyday training, using body flicker technique was now no problem for me at all. I would not get tired using it, about 20 per time, which was a lot, but after 20, I would get chakra exhaustion.

Back to the fight, Sasuke looked at me wide-eyed, possibly wondering who could be better than him. Itachi eyes widened and Shisui-sensei nodded approvingly. I stood up and dusted myself, held out my hand for Sasuke, in which he took, and pulled him up. After that, I went back to sit next to Itachi. Shisui-sensei put his arms around my shoulder, saying, "That was awesome, and by the way, Itachi, as you realized, she still has her weights on, and this was just 1% of her true speed, right? Shikanaomi-chan?"

"Troublesome, but yes." Sasuke's eyes looked like it wanted to bulge out.

Shisui-sensei continued bragging, "Ita-chan, I believe her speed is just as good as you, or possibly even better. I know this seems impossible, but it's true. After all, she is being taught by two of the best ninjas. Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you and Itachi spar?"

I grinned. That would so awesome! Sparring with the great Uchiha Itachi? That was my dream! Unfortunately, Itachi's mother called from inside the house, "Ita-chan, your father wants you in the clan meeting now! Please hurry!"

I immediately pouted. Aww… there went my chance. I felt a hand on my head, and saw Itachi ruffling my head.

I looked up hopefully, and asked, "Maybe next time?"

He smiled, "Yes, maybe next time."

With that, he shunshined to the meeting place. I smiled. I turned to see only Sasuke and Shikamaru left. Shisui-sensei had mysteriously disappeared. I shrugged, and went to wake Shikamaru up. Just before I could exit the training ground, Sasuke placed his hand on my shoulder, and said, "You. I will get stronger than you, and from now on, we will be rivals."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Too troublesome"

"Come on, I have no rivals anyway, and I want to be as strong as my nii-san, but before I can do that, I have to be stronger than you! Come on, just be my rival!" He said while shaking my shoulder.

I sighed. His pestering was just too annoying and troublesome.

"Fine, fine. Can I leave now?"

Sasuke smiled and immediately let go of my shoulder, making me stumble backwards. I shook my head a little and took Shikamaru by the hand and walked out of the house, bidding Mikoto good bye.

And that was when the rivalry between Sasuke and I started. Well, more of one-sided rivalry.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please review, favorite or follow!**

**Thank you sooooooo much**


	11. What happened?

**Thank you so much for your reviews and advice!**

**I apologize for the late update. I had been pretty busy with schoolwork and all those stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Almost a year had passed; Shikamaru and I were pretty close to being 6 year olds. We visited the Uchiha Compound so many times that most of the people there remembered us, inclining their head towards us whenever we went there a little in acknowledgement. We would treat Mikoto like our aunt, but, however, we had rarely seen Fugaku. Itachi was like our older brother, much to Sasuke's annoyance and jealousy. Let's just say that Itachi would always open up to Shikamaru and me, with the gentle, kind and brotherly side of his.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and I became training partners. Not to mentioned how Shikamaru was able to use chakra 5 months ago. That was when dad decided he should be teaching the family's techniques right away. Well, let's just say that the training wasn't as easy going as expected.

Today was Itachi's birthday, yet I didn't know what to give him. Shikamaru decided on giving him a set of training weights and a set of kunai, while Sasuke decided to give him his handmade Uchiha crest. That was why Shikamaru and I were walking down the streets right now for the present. I sighed. I wouldn't really waste my training time just to find a present, but Itachi was very important to me, so I guess I'd make an exception. I looked to my left and saw a shop full of accessories. I shrugged, no harm done if I were to go in there. I looked around and something caught my eye, and it looked really familiar, but I couldn't place it where I had seen it. I smiled. That would be a perfect birthday present. With that, Shikamaru and I headed off to the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

As expected, Itachi was home. Apparently and as usual, Fugaku was in a clan meeting, while Mikoto was baking cake for Itachi. Shikamaru quickly ran to her to see the cake, and unfortunately, it would take many hours to get it completed, thus making Shikamaru pouted. Mikoto giggled and ruffled Shikamaru's hair, and told us where Itachi was which, as usual, was in the training ground.

At the sight of us, Itachi stopped his training and smiled. Shikamaru and I ran up to him and hugged him, and somehow, Sasuke managed to get into the group hug.

"Happy Birthday, Itachi!"

He opened Sasuke's present first. His eyes softened at the not-so-neatly carved wooden Uchiha crest. He poked Sasuke's forehead, whispering a 'thank you'. He then opened Shikamaru's present and smirked.

"Just exactly what I need. Thank you, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru cheekily beamed, with both of his eyes closed. Itachi then opened my present. I looked nervously for his reaction. He seemed confused at first, but then smiled nonetheless. He took the present out of the box, and held it up.

"A necklace, huh?"

"Yup!"

He smiled, and traced his fingers on the 3 circles of the necklace. Then, he put it on his neck.

"Thank you."

In no time, Shisui-sensei happily skipped over to us.

"You opened the presents without me?" He mocked a hurt face, which had failed considerably.

"Yes…" came the dry reply of the birthday boy.

"Anyways, don't worry Ita-chan! I've got your present!" Exclaimed Shisui-sensei, who then handed Itachi 3 packets of dango, which Itachi gladly accepted. Shisui sensei then used the Body Flicker Technique to go to who knows where.

Itachi broke the silence, saying "Let's train."

Sasuke's eyes immediately brightened while Shikamaru and I stared at him incredulously.

"It's your birthday, and you want to train?"

He shrugged, "Why not? Father gave me a day off and I've got nothing better to do."

"Whatever you say, birthday boy."

Itachi immediately took control.

"Sasuke, why don't you spar with Shikamaru-kun? I am sure that Shikamaru will be able to beat you, considering how he was able to use chakra and some basic family techniques already."

Sasuke huffed but complied. My ears perked up, that means…

"And Shikanaomi-chan, why not spar with me?"

I immediately jumped up, took off my training weights, and took my stance. Itachi was smirking. Bad sign.

"START!"

Shikamaru and Sasuke's match started the same time as Itachi and mine. Itachi ran towards me with incredible speed. He ran past me, and when I turned backwards to face him, I could barely dodge the incoming punch. I jumped into the air, and aimed a kick at his head, but Itachi easily caught my foot and I tried to punch him, and, again, which he easily caught. He didn't let go of my foot and hand, so I forced chakra into them, and then pushed them towards Itachi's body. If they touched Itachi's body, it would bleed internally due to the amount of chakra forced into. Unfortunately, Itachi immediately let go of my foot and hand, which gave me an opening to kick his stomach. Itachi flew back to hit the wall.

POOF!

A clone!

"Never turn your back to your enemy," said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw a pair blood red sharingans. Before I could get into the genjutsu, I quickly substitute myself into a log. If I ever get into a genjutsu, it would be the end of my life. I sneaked behind him and tried to punch his head, and he easily caught without turning back. I use the body flicker technique and appeared in front of him, surprising him and I used this opportunity to punch his face.

Itachi stood up and remained a distance between us. I could see Itachi breaking a sweat, which I mean literally only a sweat, while I was panting hard. Time to test my wind jutsu. I spread my hands, and applied chakra to it. Then I let go of it, aiming it at his heart. Itachi dodged it, but not so fast, so the wind sliced his shoulder. Not bad! At least it sliced his shoulder! I highly doubt that it was a spar anymore, it was like a life and death fight.

Itachi looked pretty angry. Then, everything was in slow motion. He sucked air into his mouth and blew it out at one time, using the great fireball technique. Wow! It looked a whole lot bigger and cooler in real life! I quickly dodged the ball to my left, but because of the wind, to ball slightly swayed. A small fraction of fire was heading towards me. I dodged to my other left, and my eyes widened. The small fire came crashing into my right arm. I looked at it carefully, and it didn't look that big, so I guess it couldn't do much harm to me. Somehow, after the fire came into contact with my skin, I felt like I had no more chakra left. I tried to move and stood up, but it was like I was paralyzed.

"Shikanaomi?"

I heard Itachi calling my name, but the voice was so light, that it seemed like he was 10 kilometers away from me. I tried not to close my eyes, but it didn't seem to work. My heavy eyelids were closing, and the last thing I saw was Itachi's worried face.

* * *

**A cliffhanger!**

**Please review!**

**Warning for the next few chapters: A twist in Naruto's plot. But don't worry, after a while, it will go back to normal!**

**Thank you :)**


End file.
